Hooked
by isuckatnicknames
Summary: Hook proposed and Regina is not happy even though she claims she is. We will go from there. SQ all along.
1. Chapter 1

She was avoiding me for last two weeks. I knew that much. She said she's happy for me when she heard Hook proposed to me. She gave me a hug and then left. And I haven't seen her ever since. I could always see right through her and that's why I can say she was lying. She wasn't happy for me. And the question is why. Why doesn't she want me happy? I understand she's aching but after all we've been through… I would expect she would want me happy. I couldn't stand it any longer. First of all, I missed her. Second of all, I wanted answers.

I knew very well where she's hiding. I didn't even bother to look at home. Regina was surely at her vault. Maybe doing some voodoo ceremony. _Ugh, this woman_…

When I entered I knew she's there. Somehow I could always tell. "Regina?" I called to the darkness of her vault. No answer. That didn't surprise me. I went down the stairs and called again. No answer.

I reached the basement and saw her mumbling something while looking at her potions. "Regina…" I said again. This time she raised her head to look at me.

"Oh, hi, Emma," she smiled.

"No no, you don't hi Emma me! Why are you hiding here?!"

"I am not hiding," she replied and turned away from me, pretending to be very busy with her potions again. I didn't buy it. I invaded her personal space and turned her to face me with a firm grip on her arm. We were now very close to each other and I could see she's hurt. Of course she wore her mask but that never really worked on me. I could see right through.

"Then what exactly are you doing, Your Majesty?" I barked.

"Don't call me that, Emma…" she didn't spit it at me. It was more a plea than command.

"What is wrong? What did I do this time?" I tried different approach.

"You stole my happy ending," she sighed and released herself from my grip. She turned away and busied herself with the potions again. Those fucking potions were getting more attention than me.

"What? How can you say that, Gina. Just how…" I had to hold back tears. Those words ached more than all physical pain I endured. I reached for her arm again but didn't turn her around this time. It just lingered on her coat. "I am very sorry it didn't work out for you and Robin. Even though he was so not worth your time but that's discussion for another day. I am very sorry things ended the way they did. But you can't blame me for trying to have my happy ending… All I want for you is to have one. Why can't you be happy for me… it's not fair, Gina," I murmured.

"What?" she turned to face me again. Suddenly the potions weren't that important to her. "Emma, do you honestly think I said that because I am jealous?" she was shocked. "I said that because YOU are my happy ending. And I am yours. As wrong of a choice as Robin was, Hook is thousand times worse! He's so not worthy of you! Don't get me wrong, I am not either but…" she sighed. "You just deserve so much better than what's offered to you…" she was looking at the ring now. "So much better…" and with that she teleported herself god knows where with a purple cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

*Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters*

Regina didn't want to but she paid close attention to the song that started to play. Filling up her glass, her main focus got to the guitar notes and how painfully those notes were squeezing her heart. She sat in her study, drinking, crying and listening...

*So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters*

Regina heard the end of this song very clearly. Those words were screaming in her head. _Emma said yes to the pirate_ *no, nothing else matters*. _Emma is going to marry him_ *no, nothing else matters*. _After everything he's done... after everything, she said yes_ *no, nothing else matters*

"Shut up!" she set the radio on fire. The song wasn't even playing anymore. Metallica was replaced by something groovy but Hetfield be damned for putting those words in her head. She filled her empty glass again and took a sip. The caramel color liquid burned all the way down and she wasn't feeling any better.

She sat alone in her study. Originally she wanted to get some paper work done. Get her mind busy with work. She wasn't fooling anybody. She couldn't stop thinking about the proposal since she's heard about it. _I will never be able to kiss her now. I don't think I can watch that handless wonder touching her, being near her... knowing they will sleep in one bed... no, I can't do that._

She emptied another shot of whiskey and filled the glass up again. She would have to avoid Emma. She had no idea how to go through the wedding with a straight face. She was anything but straight.

She had to leave. It was her only choice if she didn't want to break completely in front of everyone. She had to leave. Emma is getting married to someone else than herself. Emma is getting married and nothing else matters.

* * *

She woke up the next day with head on the table. Still in clothes and with massive headache. _Great. I drank myself into oblivion._ She said in her head and groaned. She was happy Henry was in college. She couldn't imagine he would find her like this. Regina checked the clock and groaned again. Nearly 10am. She never slept so late. Not that only her head ached, her whole body did. She had no clue why she didn't move to the couch at least.

What was she thinking anyway? _Oh. Emma. _Of course, she was thinking of the blonde. _The proposal. The wedding. THE BLOODY WEDDING. _It was like a mantra in her head. "No, not again," she groaned and got up. "Where is the aspirin?" she asked herself. Normally the Queen wasn't one for pills but her whole existence was aching.

_What now? _She asked herself again. Regina considered her options. She remembered her decision about leaving. Even sober she knew there is no way she would go through the wedding. No one was good enough for Emma and that handless pirate was a disaster. So no, she wasn't watching that. And she knew she must leave soon. Even the wedding talks and preparation didn't sound like a very entertaining idea.

Her cellphone was ringing and since she chose special ringtone for Emma, she knew it's her right away. She wasn't sure she wanted to pick up the phone. Henry is away so he can't be in danger and talking about the wedding was not something she wanted to do. She let it ring and decided to make some coffee. When the ringing stopped it started immediately again. _This woman! _She knew Emma. There was no way the blonde would stop if she sat her mind to it.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Regina picked up the phone eventually.

"Regina! Where are you?"

"Home."

"And what exactly are you doing at home? We have a town meeting."

_Damn! _"Oh, I know that. I was just preparing some papers…" she lied. Then she realized who she was talking to.

"I'm on the way over. You sound strange and you're lying," Emma hung up before she could even reply. _This is bloody brilliant. _The brunette decided to fix everything by magic. She knew Emma long enough, she won't take no for an answer.

* * *

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. She fixed her make up and went to greet her.

"Good morning again, Miss Swan."

"Regina, what the hell?" she marched through the door and looked everywhere around. Clearly looking for some evidence of what's going on. After not finding anything, her gaze ended on me.

"I am sorry I missed the meeting. I thought it is in an hour and so I was preparing some papers," Regina tried to reason with her.

"That's bullshit, Regina. I can feel magic here. And I can also feel lies," Emma replied with furrowed brow. "What's going on? You were acting so weird lately… Talk to me, Gina," she signed. "Is it Robin? I'd understand it. You must be going through a lot now. I know I am not here as much as I should because Hook wants to spend more time with me and now with the upcoming wedding… well, I'll make more time. I promise! And I'm here now. So spill," she finished and placed her hand on Regina's arm. The older woman had to fight back tears again. Emma could see the internal war going on behind her eyes, but she didn't know why. "Gina, what is it?" she gently petted her shoulder in a comforting manner. "You said I deserve more. Even though I have no clue what you're talking about, don't you think I deserve the truth?" Emma was pushing. The shorter woman swore she could feel electricity beneath Emma's fingertips, but she also felt the weight of the ring. It was all in her head, obviously. But she felt it and she couldn't stand it. The ring burned on her skin.

"Do you want coffee?" she lamely excused herself with the need to get away from the blonde. She rushed past her to the kitchen. Emma wasn't far behind. The sheriff made her put the pot down and turned her to face her. She looked deep into her eyes and then she pulled her into a tight embrace. Regina buried her head in the neck of the other woman and inhaled deeply. It didn't take long for her to start crying.

"Ssssh, it's okay, Gina. I'm here. Let it all out," Emma caressed her back and her hair, hugging her tighter. Emma didn't know Regina started to cry because she realized she indeed had to leave. She cried because it was physically painful to be so close to her and yet so far. She cried because all her hopes of ever being with her savior were ruined. One simple 'I do' that was said to the wrong person ruined everything.

Regina waited for the right timing. She didn't want for Emma to think she's just a rebound. She wasn't even that sad after Robin died. She knew long before that he wasn't her soulmate. Emma wasn't even born yet when Tink made the spell in Enchanted Forest. And maybe back then Robin was her soulmate, but it didn't last long. The savior changed everything. The savior changed her destiny. The savior changed her.

There was a time when she thought Emma changed it for the better but now trembling in her arms knowing it is the last time they are this close, she didn't think so anymore.


End file.
